


New Best Friend

by BillEffingCipher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Bullying, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Humans, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Mental Abuse, Monsters, Verbal Abuse, Violence, envy - Freeform, unclear gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: Chara and Asriel are best friends! But what happens when Frisk comes between them?





	New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I been wanting to do an Undertale story for a while now :3 I hope you all like it! There will be more chapters. It'll probably a couple weeks before I get the next one out :3 also, the story is pretty short

It was another normal day in class, everyone coloring away on their activity sheets. Each child, including monsters, sat two at a table. Everything was fairly new still; the tables, chairs, supplies, even the building itself. It was all new. The war against monsters and humans was finally over and now they all could cohabitate once more. Of course, there was some negative tension floating around. But that was all to be expected. The humans didn’t really have a choice but to allow the monster back into their society. Most were happy with this change, but some despised it.  
Chara scribbled away aggressively to color in the paper turkey cutout he was presented with as an assignment. Beside him was an equally young goat monster, who poked his shoulder and held up his finished work.   
“Look, Chara! It’s us!”  
The excited creature, whose birthname was Asriel, had doodled chicken scratch at best. But the chestnut brunette smiled, being able to see the two figures depicted as them easily. Asriel had apparently felt too creative to simply color the kitten on the correct side of the paper so he doodled on the back.

“I like it!”

Chara and Asriel were desk buddies. They shared a long rectangular table with two identical chairs. On the opposite top corners of the table were name cards taped down that labelled the table as theirs and theirs only. Asriel was the first to start a conversation between the boys on their first day of school. He offered to share his newly bought pack of rainbow stickers. Chara had gladly peeled off the biggest one and placed it off center on his notebook. Their friendship was then sealed. 

“Guess what I brought today!” Before the other boy could respond, Asriel reached in his bookbag and pulled out a few new sets of stickers. They were singular stickers of the alphabet, along with numbers and symbols. The unique thing about these stickers was that they were raised. Chara looked at them curiously.  
“They’re bubble stickers! Mom gave them to me! She said we’ll be learning ABC’s today and we can use these to spell our names!” He pointed a trimmed claw to his own name card to demonstrate what a name was.

“Cool! …But why are they called bubble stickers?”  
Chara reached over and pressed a thumb on one of the raised bubbles. It gave beneath the pressure and collapsed on itself with a small crackle sound. When he let off the sticker, it popped back out to its original state followed by a pop sound. The two boys looked to each other, wide eyed and mouths open like they just discovered the greatest thing this world had to offer them. 

“Alright, my children, let’s settle down now.”   
The entire class quieted down as their teacher walked to the front of the room. Chara found her smile was warm, pleasant, and inviting even though she was a monster. The best part was the teacher was Asriel’s mother. Chara enjoyed this perk of being friends with the teacher’s child. However, she called everyone her ‘child’ so it confused him. But in a good way.  
Mrs. Dreemurr was instantly accepting and nice to Chara when her son introduced him to her at the end of the first day as his best friend. She gave off a love that he didn’t recognize ever receiving from his real parents. Some kids teased and whispered rumors that Chara didn’t even have parents or a family at all. But Mrs. Dreemurr didn’t seem to care. And neither did Asriel. They were his family. She even provided Chara with warm sweaters when his parents would send him to school in short sleeves in the dead of winter. As a result of this, a lot of times he and Asriel would be wearing matching sweaters. This further nailed the stake in their relationship. Today was one of those days they shared a yellow and green striped sweater. The kids at the table in front of them had once called them Mellow and Yellow. Chara wasn’t sure what those names meant or which one was directed at hm. But he didn’t care. The joy of being placed at the table in the back was everyone else had to stay turn around facing the front. No one could stare and tease him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Dreemurr!” Everyone replied in unison. Well, almost unison. Speaking at once was something humans were more willing to do, they just sucked at it. It took longer for the monster children to catch on but once they did, they did it correctly. 

“We have a new member to our classroom today, my children! Please welcome, Frisk!”

No one saw anyone at first until a head peaked around from behind the teacher. It was a human; darker hair and clothed in a blue and purple sweater.   
“Hi, Frisk!” Another attempt at unison for the class.  
For some reason, Chara had a hard time reading the child. He also didn’t know if it was a girl or boy. He had better luck guessing monsters’ gender than this kid. He assumed the poker face was a frightened or shy front.   
Mrs. Dreemurr took the new child by the hand and walked down the class to find a seat. With only one new student there was now an odd number of students in the class; every table already filled in pairs. The teacher approached Chara and Asriel’s desk, gently fanning them apart so she could place a chair in between them.   
“Here you are, Frisk. This will be where you sit.”  
She placed a name card in the middle of the top edge of the desk that had Frisk’s name on it then she taped it there, making it official. Chara looked devastated. 

“B-but this is our desk!”

“Don’t worry my child, it’s still yours.” She ruffled a soft paw on the boy’s head, an act that usually calmed him down but this was too world-shattering to be solved by a simple stroke of the hair. 

“But… I was here first…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :3


End file.
